Heart as Strong as Glass
by Arietta Phantomhive
Summary: Sora has returned to the islands after his adventure and wants a normal life. But a normal day for him could cause pain to others. Main pairings: RiSora, AkuRoku, Some AkuRiku and SoKairi
1. Chapter 1: Destiny on the Move

Heart as Strong as Glass

Chapter 1: Destiny on the Move

Summary: Sora has returned to the islands after his adventure and wants a normal life. But a normal day for him could cause pain to others.

Warnings for story: yaoi

Warnings for chapter: none

Sora hastily tied up his boat to the dock. He had hope to never return to this island but because of that man he had to return. As he finished tying the rope, the brunette noticed there wasn't another boat.

Slowly Sora got up and looked around. The island had barely changed since he saw it three years ago so it was easy for him to search. Something was off though but he couldn't figure out what. The moon was full making it possible to see but he couldn't figure what was off.

"Riku!" Sora yelled as he ran along the beach. He jumped up and swung himself up onto the bridge and glanced before continuing to where they used to spar. There was no one there.

Sighing, Sora walked over to sideways palm tree where Riku usually sat. Lightly he touched it to feel the warmth of someone recently sitting there.

"Ri-" Sora was about to call out Riku's name as he turned around but was met with a sword,the Soul Eater, to his throat.

"Took you long enough to get here," Smirked Riku as he guided Sora to the middle of the small islet. "I was worried you didn't get my message."

"Why?" Whimpered Sora as confusion and fear took over. "He- He could of vanish forever this time!"

"Although I am curious as to why Axel didn't come," Mused Riku completely ignoring what Sora just said. "Well I guess he thinks he's in love and has to care for his dying love. Does he think that just because you guys brought him back from nothingness that now he has a heart? Same with Roxas does he think just because you two split apart that he has a heart? Or did you give him yours?"

Sora cried out as Riku stabbed him in left sholder. Warm blood flowed from the wound making Sora grow colder inside and his heart start to race. His breath because ragged as he wimped, "Riku what are you talking about? You should know. Why are you doing-"

Darkness. That's what was off. Sora chocked on panic as he realized what was going on. He starred into Riku's eyes. Everything made since now. How could he have not noticed it earlier. Riku's eyes were-

"So you finally noticed," Laughed Riku as he pulled out the sword. "But it's too late."

Riku slashed down but Sora dodged and summoned his keyblade. He looked at Riku with a sad look and said, "I'm sorry Riku. It's my fault isn't it? So I shall take responsibility!"

Sora aimed for Riku's heart but Riku blocked with a provoking smirk.

-Two Months earlier-

"Ha look at him squirm. It's like he knows something bad is about to happen."

"Well because your hovering over him like a rapist of course he's freaking out! Riku why aren't you stopping him?"

"Because he knows I will send him back to where he came if he does anything to bad."

"Yah and I love- Oh look he stopped moving! Crap..."

Sora slowly opened his eyes to a man with red hair and green eyes that had diamond tattoos under them. He was skinny and had a marker in his hand. Noticing that Sora was awake he smiled and said, "Yo long time no see. You should go back to sleep so I can draw on your face."

"AXEL?" Sora screamed as he pushed the man off of his bed. "Why are you here? And Roxas?"

The blond that looked like Sora smiled as he waved. "Well this is probably confusing for you so I'll let Riku explain.

Riku sighed as Sora starred at him for an answer. "So I was discussing things with Yen Sid and Mickey and we came across away to separate and clone the heart so Nobodies that once were can exist along with their somebodies. This theory wouldn't work though until we thought of Axel who was-"

"Shut him up before he continues!" Cried Axel as he collapsed on Sora's bed. "Hey are all beds like this on the island? If so I could get use to it."

"Stop being a dork and get up," Sighed Roxas as he grabbed Axel's arm to get him up but Axel pulled Roxas on to the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how nice it is and how certain activities say se-" Axel was interrupted by a book being thrown at his face. He glared at the thrower, "What the hell Riku?"

"Anyway Sora," Continued Riku, "I've already explain the situation to your mom and Roxas will be staying here. Axel will be staying with me so I can keep an eye on him. Also Roxas knows already but it he starts vanishing or fainting randomly get him over to me right away."

Sora starred at Roxas, who was ignoring a crying redhead, then back at Riku. "Why can't they both stay with you?"

"Because I don't want to listen to them at night," Riku said as Axel chuckled at that comment. "Plus Roxas and I don't have that good of a history..."

"Wait you knew Roxas?" Sora asked a little shocked but when Riku nor Roxas wouldn't answer he changed topics. "Well now it's like having a twin. This will be fun!"

With the last comment Sora glopped Roxas causing them to fall to the floor. Axel was going to make a snide comment on twincest but Riku's glared told him to shut-it. Sora got off of Roxas and then started chattering.

"So Roxas wait til you see the school! It's awesome and there's so much to do. Although there's uniforms but it looks great on me so I'm sure it'll look great on you. Maybe not Axel though but on Riku it makes him look like a God! And then there's Kairi. By the way I have first dibs. We can ask Riku if it'll work with Naminé because you like her right? But anyway then their's Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie..."

As Sora continued to talk Roxas's ears off, Axel leaned over to Riku and whispered, "Kairi as in the chick I kidnapped?" Riku nodded. "Wow I thought he liked you more. Well at least you get a straight answer. I can't tell if Roxas likes me or not. Ha you must be a masochist the way you're chasing after some- uh. It'll work out."

Riku glare stopped Axel from continuing with his joke. Axel continued talking, "Sorry I guess that was uncalled for. Anyway if it means anything I think Sora likes you more than Kairi. Remember The World That Never Was? He was crying tears of joy when he saw you. So be happy."

"..." Riku starred at Axel before chuckling. "You're an idiot."

Axel was about to make a comeback at that when Roxas suddenly yelled, "No I will not. Stop stripping me!"

The older boys turned to see Sora trying to strip Roxas and put on the school uniform. Roxas managed to escape and hid behind Axel.

"Don't make me stay here," pleaded Roxas. "Riku I'll do whatever you want. Just let me stay with you."

"Well if you put it that way," Smiled Riku as he grabbed Axel's arm. "See you two tomorrow. Sora I already have them enrolled so just take Roxas to the flag pole and I'll meet you there with his schedule. Now have a fun night you two~"

Riku dragged a slightly struggling Axel out while Sora waved bye and Roxas just stood there petrified. Sora turned to Roxas and spoke, "Well since it's already late, and the guest room is being used as a storage room, you can take the bed and I'll use the spare mattress."

"Are you sure?" Asked Roxas. "It's your place..."

"And you are the guest," Smiled Sora. "Oh I guess you'll be using my stuff since you don't have any. Well luckily my mom likes buying so much clothes for me."

Roxas picked a pair of black shorts and a tank-top then went into the bathroom. As he got there he noticed Sora's mom already put a toothbrush and glass in there for him to use. He quickly changed and brushed his teeth before returning to Sora's room. When he got there he noticed the mess had been moved to a conner and a small mattress was placed on the floor next to the bed with blankets and a pillow on it. Sora was already in it.

"Oh hey while you're up can you turn off the light," Asked Sora as he was texting on his stomach. "Don't worry I cleared the way so you won't trip plus I have the light from my cell."

Roxas was going to ask about Sora brushing his teeth but then realized that he probably wouldn't. He turned off the light and headed to the bed. As he got in Sora had stopped texting and was shifting onto his back. Roxas glanced at Sora through the darkness and asked, "So your not weirded out by the fact I'm here?"

"Surprisingly I'm not," Replied Sora. "I guess my mind is more open minded because of everything I've been through. I mean I did a musical, underwater, as a mermaid, with all the little seafolk. I have to have to have an open mind."

Roxas was silent before saying, "You sure you weren't on crack?"

Sora threw a pillow at Roxas and they both started laughing. They talked a little bit more before sleep started to over take them and they fell asleep.

-At Riku's place-

"Axel if you set one more fire I'm going to kill you! Now get your ass in bed now!"

~To be continued

Author's notes: All done with chapter one ^_^ What did you guys think? I like reviews so by my muses of inspiration and give me a reason to write! If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of School

Heart as Strong as Glass

Chapter 2: First Day of School

Summary so far: Axel and Roxas now have there own forms and hearts. Roxas will be staying with Sora while Axel stays with Riku.

Warnings for story: yaoi

Warnings for chapter: boyxboy kiss! Oh no!

~Monday morning on the island~

Roxas followed Sora as they ran through the island. It was an uphill dirt path surrounded by trees that blocked most of the view of the houses. The blond, not use to this type of terrain, kept stumbling on risen roots and holes in the path. After another couple minutes the path turned opened up to reveal the school.

The school was about two foot ball fields long with four floors. The front of the school had a couple of benches and tables with trees and flowers growing in garden areas. Along the sides and back was a football, track, soccer, and baseball fields, basketball and tennis courts, and a swimming pool. Roxas mouth dropped open as he saw it all.

"What is this?" Questioned Roxas as he starred in disbelief. "A school or a resort?"

Sora laughed as he led Roxas to the flag pole. "A school but anyone on the island can use the facilities as long as school isn't in session or having an activity. Oh look it's Riku and Axel!"

Roxas looked to where the flag pole. Riku was wearing the same uniform of blue and white plaided pants and white shirt he was. Axel on the other hand was wearing black pants and a white shirt. Sora gave him a confused look as he ran up in his uniform, the only difference being he wore shorts, and pointed to the black pants.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Questioned Sora. "They're going to kick you out."

"Don't worry," Smiled Axel as Riku sighed. "My pants have a habit of, well, spontaneously combusting because I'm so hot."

"That's not fair!" Yelled Roxas. "You're just using magic."

Axel just continued smiling and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Roxy, Roxy. As long as the school doesn't know about magic they 'spontaneously' combusted. Got it memorized?"

Roxas removed Axel's hand from his hair and glared, "I'm wearing them you can too. You can last a month."

Riku laughed at that comment. "He looks worse than a clown in it."

With that Axel glared at muttered, "Don't make me catch your hair on fire again."

"You caught his hair on fire?" Sora exclaimed as he looked closely at Riku's hair. "It is shorter. How come your hair is always perfect? It's not-"

"Sora! Riku! Get away from him!"

The group stood in shock for a moment. Riku realized what was happening and ran in front of Axel. The Destiny's Embrace keyblade swung through the air and stopped mere inches from Riku's torso. Riku glared and the keyblade moved away.

"Kairi please put away your keyblade," Said Riku not moving. "He is not your enemy."

"Not my enemy?" Growled Kairi as a confused Sora looked at everyone for an answer. "He's part of Organization XIII and if that's not a good enough of reason then he freaking kidnapped me!"

"I'm sorry," Roxas step forward before anyone else could reply. "He wanted to draw Sora out through you so he could get turn Sora into a heartless and have me reborn again. But now he doesn't have to because Riku already did."

Kairi looked from Roxas to Riku and said slowly, "You turned Sora into a heartless?"

"That's not what Roxas means!" Interrupted Sora quickly. "Riku and King Micky were able to bring back Roxas and Axel. Some sort of experiment but now they have their own bodies and hearts. Anyway don't hate Axel he saved me when I was trying to save you and that's how died."

Kairi looked at Axel, smiled, and said, "Thank-you." Then she grabbed Sora's hand. "Come on I need to show you something before first period. Good-bye everyone!"

"Uh Riku help Roxas for me," Stammered Sora as we dragged off. The two of them head for the school talking about things the remaining three couldn't hear. Sora stumbled slightly causing Kairi to laugh. She placed a small kiss on his cheek, winked and ran inside the building. Slowly the brunette touched where he was kissed and blushed madly before he ran after Kairi with a silly grin on his face.

Axel glanced over at Riku, who had a sad, longing look on his face, before wrapping an arm around him and say, "If it's any consolation I'd rather do you then Kairi any day."

Roxas almost yelled at that comment but stopped when he saw Riku's face. "You like Sora?"

"Dude isn't that obvious?" Reply Axel as Riku removed himself from Axel, "Ah the sadness of loving a straight man. One of the worse things us gay guys have to be careful not to fall for."

"You're gay too?" Questioned Roxas looking at Axel in disbelief.

"Again isn't that obvious?" Laughed Axel before he winked, "You wanna try me?"

Roxas blushed furiously before running towards the school, "We have class to go to now!"

Axel looked at Roxas run and then turned to Riku with puppy eyes. He wimped, "What'd I do wrong?"

"If you have to ask you're an idiot," Sighed Riku as he grabbed some papers out of his bag. "But don't worry he'll be back."

"You think so?" Smiled Axel happily. "Aw thanks man I'm glad you have hope in me."

"I have none," Said Riku simply. Axel shut his mouth as he could feel Riku was pissed off. "The only reason he'll be back is because I have his schedule."

Axel quietly took his schedule as Roxas ran back out and only fidgeted silently as he felt Riku's aura. Riku handed him his schedule and began explaining the schedule. "I assume you both know how to tell time. You have five minutes to get each class when the bell rings. Under room number you see a number dash and then two more numbers. The first number is the floor while the second number is the room number. They go in order so it should be easy to find. Any questions?"

"Where's the gym?" Questioned Axel.

"We all have that first so I'll take us there," Riku said as the bell started ringing. "Roxas did Sora give you gym clothes?"

Roxas shook his head no making Riku sigh. "Then just follow me and will yell at Sora when we see him."

~Five minutes later in the locker room~

"Oh hey guys!" Sora smiled as he saw the three enter. He was putting on his gym shirt. "You should have seen the picture Kairi drew it was amazing."

"Sora did you bring Roxas gym clothes?" Riku asked cutting to the point. Sora's head made it's way through the shirt and he gave a sheepish grin. Knowing what this meant Riku continued, "Take Roxas to the coach and ask if there's any he can borrow today. If not then just go and get warmed up."

Riku started striping his uniform pants as Sora was about to say something. The brunette stopped though and with a hurt look grabbed Roxas's hand and almost ran to the coach's office. Axel watched them go.

"Couldn't you have been a little nicer?" Mused Axel as he grabbed his clothes. Riku had put on his shorts and now was unbuttoning his shirt as he ignored Axel. "Shesh someone needs to get laid."

"I'm fine," Glared Riku as he removed his shirt. He went to grab his shirt but Axel grabbed his arm. "Let go."

"You were off last night too," Said Axel as he forced Riku against the lockers. The room was empty by now. "I doubt it's because of me and Roxy so what's going on?"

Instead of answering Riku swung his free fist at Axel's face but Axel caught it. "So you going to tell me what's up?"

Riku looked away in silence before muttering, "Let's just go out there."

Axel gazed at Riku who looked like if he was a girl he'd be crying. A warm hand moved Riku's head and he saw the emerald green eyes starring at him intently. Slowly them closer as Axel did one thing he knew to comfort people.

He kissed Riku.

~To be continued~

Author's note: Whoot! Some AkuRiku here~ I really love this pairing but it's a not really canon so...Anyway it's a little shorter this time but next time it'll be better ;D

Also review! If we get reviews steaminess may happen~


End file.
